<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Man and the Prince: A Modern Fairytale by FrizzleNox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924725">The Man and the Prince: A Modern Fairytale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox'>FrizzleNox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Once Upon a Time...", Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Husbands, Love Story, M/M, Podfic Welcome, fairytale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David asks Patrick to tell him a story. He tells a tale that the man knows by heart.</p><p>David and Patrick's love story retold as a Fairytale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rose Apothecary Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Man and the Prince: A Modern Fairytale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Once Upon A Time"</p><p>I had a blast writing this, even if it took forever. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Patrick, tell me a story.” David was curled up in bed, his head on Patrick’s chest. He was damp from the shower, Patrick’s fingers running through his wet curls. David loved nights like this, nights where he and Patrick spent hours in bed snuggling. It was intimate and he’d never craved it before in a relationship until he met Patrick.</p><p>David had been sick all week, his allergies had flared up, and he was sneezing a lot. The long shower had helped his congestion and he wanted nothing more than to lay there in his husband’s arms.</p><p>“Once upon a time.” Patrick began, “There was a Man who was confused. He moved to a little town to get away from his family, and soon after he arrived, he met a Prince. The Prince was stunning. He was unlike anyone the Man had met before in his life. He was handsome and dressed in an unusual way. The Man was drawn to the Prince, but he was scared. He didn’t think the Prince would be interested in him. He was so basic, so boring. He wanted to get to know the Prince better, so he offered to help him with his shop.” </p><p>David grinned at Patrick, he knew where this story was going. “The Prince said yes, right?”</p><p>“Mmmhm, the Prince said yes, and the Man was excited because he got to be around the Prince a lot. He loved spending time with the Prince. There was one problem though, he was starting to develop feelings for the Prince, and he didn’t know if the Prince would feel the same about him. He’d go home at night and think about how happy he was when the Prince was around. He wanted to kiss the Prince, but he was too scared to try.” </p><p>“He should have just gone for it, the Prince would have liked it.” David butted in. </p><p>“Do you want to finish the story for me, David?”</p><p>“Nope, keep talking. I’ll shut up.”</p><p>“Good." Patrick continued.</p><p>"The Man found out that it was the Prince’s birthday, and he came up with a plan. He decided to ask the Prince out to dinner. He thought it would make a nice first date. The Prince didn’t know it was a date and invited his friend, the innkeeper to come with him. Thankfully, she quickly sensed it wasn’t just a Birthday dinner and left so that the Man and the Prince could have a date. By the end of the night, the Man couldn’t keep sneaking glimpses at the Prince’s lips. He wanted so badly to kiss the Prince, but he was still scared. Thankfully the Prince leaned over and kissed him. It was the first of Many, many kisses he and the Prince would share. It was the best kiss the Man had ever had and he knew he’d made the right decision by asking the Prince out to dinner.</p><p>The Man was nervous after that kiss. He was worried that he’d gone too fast, but when he kissed the Prince again the next day, he felt in his heart like he’d be in this for the long run. He’d loved spending time with the Prince before they kissed, even more so once they were a couple. The Man felt like he could finally be himself and he was so happy. He was glad that the Prince seemed to feel the same way about him.”</p><p>David reached up and cupped Patrick’s cheek, giving him a slow, gentle kiss. “Is that how the Prince kissed the Man?” </p><p>“It was.” Patrick smiled, “The first time they were intimate, the Man had a post-orgasm glow for days. He couldn’t stop smiling. He’d never felt as good as he had after being with the Prince.</p><p>Soon after, the Prince complained about his boyfriend’s shoes, and the Man couldn’t have been happier. The Prince tried to deny what he’d said but the Man wouldn’t let him. He liked the way that “boyfriend” sounded. The Prince was his first boyfriend. He loved his new title, boyfriend of the Prince. It fit him well.”</p><p>“I agree with the Prince. The Man did make a very cute boyfriend.” David pressed a kiss to Patrick’s chest. </p><p>“As time went on, the Man worried that business in the little shop he ran with the Prince was slowing down. He wanted to reinvigorate their business, so he proposed an Open Mic Night. The Prince was nervous, he didn’t know how people would react, he was scared, but he went along with the Man and agreed to let the Man host it. </p><p>The Man knew he’d need to do something to impress the Prince, so he learned to play one of the Prince’s favorite songs on his guitar and performed it during the Open Mic Night. When he looked up during his perforMance, he noticed tears in the Prince’s face, and he knew he’d made the right decision. He was falling in love with the Prince, and he hoped the Prince felt the same.</p><p>The Man and the Prince were happy together, things were going well until their four-month anniversary when the Lady arrived. The Man had been engaged to the Lady before he moved to the Prince’s kingdom. They’d been on-again, off-again for many years until the Man had proposed. The proposal didn’t last long, and it upset her. She loved him, but he knew he could never love her the way she deserved to be loved.”</p><p>“This part makes me sad.”</p><p>“I know, David, but I promise you, this is a happy story.”</p><p>David smiled up at Patrick, “Good.”</p><p>“The Prince was upset, he needed space. The Man let him have space, sending him small tokens of affection to try to make things better. The Man wanted to fight for the Prince, he’d do whatever he could to get the Prince back. The Prince made him happier than he’d ever been, and he was sad without him. </p><p>After a week, the Prince came back to the store. He’d appreciated the gifts, but the Man wanted to make sure the Prince was in this for more than the presents. He asked the Prince to prove it to him.</p><p>The Prince decided to do something outside of his comfort zone. That night, before they went to dinner, he sat the Man down in their shop and turned on some music. It was their song, the song the Man had played for him at the Open Mic Night. He danced to the song for the Man. He was embarrassed but the Man loved it. The Prince was a great dancer, and it made the Man smile more than he had in a long time.”</p><p>“I don’t think the Prince was a good dancer.”</p><p>“David, is this my story or yours?”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“As I was saying, the Prince danced for the Man. The Man accepted it as an apology and they got back together. The Man soon realized that he never wanted to be apart from the Prince again. He loved the Prince but wasn’t sure how to tell him.</p><p>There was a big festival in the Kingdom and the Prince was stressed. That morning, the Man stopped by to help him get ready. He decided it was time. When they were alone and the Prince was starting to spiral, the Man looked him in the eyes and told him that he loved him.</p><p>The Prince was speechless. No one had ever been in love with him before. The Man was glad to get it off his chest. He promised the Prince that he didn’t need to say it back yet, but he wanted to say it.</p><p>Later that day, the Prince said it back. The Man was very happy. He was in love. The Prince loved him back. Things were perfect. </p><p>Soon after the Man moved to his own place. The Prince wanted to move in with him. The Man thought it was cute. He knew the Prince would be spending a lot of time at his new place, but they weren’t ready to live together yet. The Prince realized it wasn’t the right time to move out of the castle, one day, he thought, he’d move in with the Man.</p><p>The Man threw a Housewarming Party. He was excited to show off the new house to their friends. They had many more milestones as a couple. The Man expanded the Prince’s horizons. He convinced the Prince to join him one day when he played a baseball game. They complemented each other very well. Their store continued to do well, but not all was perfect in the kingdom.”</p><p>Patrick stroked David’s hair, noticing that his husband was struggling to stay awake. He was determined to finish the story, he knew how much David loved it and how much it was helping to lull him to sleep.</p><p>“What the Prince didn’t know was that the Man had a big secret. He found this out on the Man’s birthday when he invited the Man’s family to the castle for a party. While the Man had told his parents that he’d gone into business with the Prince, he hadn’t told him that he and the Prince were dating. They didn’t know that the Prince was more to him than just a business partner, he was in love with the Prince and the Prince loved him back.</p><p>He’d been too nervous to tell them. He was scared that they wouldn’t like that he and the Prince were a couple. Thankfully all was well, they quickly welcomed the Prince into their family, soon considering him a second son.</p><p>With the blessing of his parents, the Man decided to make things official with the Prince. He went and procured a set of gold rings that matched the silver rings the Man always wore. He took the Man on a hike one day, up to the top of a mountain that overlooked the entire kingdom. There, he got down on one knee and asked the Prince to marry him.</p><p>The Prince hesitated for a moment, he was worried that the Man was rushing things, but he wasn’t. The Man assured him that proposing to him was the easiest decision of his life.  </p><p>Wedding planning soon commenced. They talked about marrying at the castle but decided on something simpler, they’d get married in town, outdoors with all their friends and family.</p><p>While they were wedding planning, they found a little cottage in the kingdom that they fell in love with. They decided to buy it and start their new life together.</p><p>The engagement was perfect until the morning of the wedding when it rained. The Prince panicked, his dream wedding was ruined.</p><p>Thankfully the Man jumped into action, he along with the help of some villagers, was able to relocate the wedding to a little hall in the kingdom. The Queen officiated the wedding, and it was perfect.</p><p>They lived happily ever after.”</p><p>Patrick finished the story, looking down at David who had fallen asleep in his arms. He planted a kiss to the crown of his head and whispered “I love you,” before drifting off, happy to have found a Prince of his own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>